undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Low on Time/Issue 2
This is issue two of Low on Time, entitled: Down Upon Them. AUTHORS NOTE: There are a lot of racist terms thrown into this issue, so if anything like that offends you, I wouldn't suggest reading it :D. ''Issue 2; Down Upon Them ''A young boy, no older than 12, was sitting down on his couch, reading a Superman comic. The kid looked very intrigued, not wanting to look up. The room he was in, was his den. The couches were ripped up, there were dirt marks all over the floor, and a blood-stained shirt next to him. The kid was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a gold locket necklace, and plaid sweatpants. He had light brown hair that had tons of dirt in it. The door opened and the kid's dad flew in, slamming the door behind him. The kid looked up, watching his dad as he started to pace back and forth. The kid looked worried, noticing that familiar look that his dad wore. "Is something wrong, dad?" the kid asked, in a sweet and innocent tone. "No, everything is not fucking alright, Ike!" his dad said, still pacing. "Those fucking-- niggers and faggots, they got me fired." Ike sat there looking at his father, hoping his dad wouldn't look at him. He slowly lifted up his comic book, to start reading again, but his dad looked up at him, and walked quickly over to the young boy. "What did I say about reading comics?" the dad asked, stealing it from him. Ike looked up at him, scared, and unknowing what to do. "These fucking things rot your skull, like those pussy-lickers." Ike hopped up, and tried to grab the comic book back. "Dad, please give it back!" Ike cried. His dad found amusement out of this, and smiled, starting to toy with him. "You want the comic, son?" asked his dad. "Please, just give it back." Ike cried, jumping up to get it from his father's grasp. His dad turned around, and walked over to the fireplace, which was lit. His dad started to rip up the pages right in front of Ike's face, which caused the young boy to cry. "Don't cry, you fucking pussy." his dad yelled, throwing the pages in the fire. Ike got so mad, and the little boy ran up to try and punch his dad, although it didn't faze him. "You trying to act tough?" his dad asked, before pushing Ike to the ground, his head hitting the wooden floor. His dad picked up Ike, and proceeded to do what he normally did once a week, which is beat him. Ike's dad would beat him until he bled, and then some, and this day was no different. ---- Ike, who is now much older, was wearing a gray sweatshirt, and saggy jeans. He wore sunglasses, and that same gold necklace he always wore. He was running as fast as he could, trying to lose the cops that were on him. He was in the busy place on campus, where most of the students hung out. He looked back, seeing the cops way too far behind, which made him laugh. He mixed into the crowd of people, before quickly and silently, taking off his sweatshirt and sunglasses. He walked with them, over his arm until he got to his dorm. He opened the door and he put his stuff down, and quickly left again, locking the door behind him. He was wearing a Blink-182 shirt, and walked back into the mix of people. He got to the on-campus cafeteria, which was more like an internet café to the people on campus. He went to the Burger King and ordered a Whopper. When he got his meal, he started walking over to an empty seat, but another student got in his way, and he banged into him, causing Ike to drop his food. Normally, it would be no big deal, but to Ike, this was an act of war. He looked at the other student, who was with another student. The student turned around, and he was an Asian boy, wearing a green hoodie and jeans. The other student was another Asian student, who wore Hollister clothing. He easily recognized them as the only openly-gay couple on campus, Jeremy Flynn and Trent Jones. "What the fuck is your problem?" asked Ike, loud enough for a few of the other students to hear, and focus their attention on them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bang into you." Trent, the one in Hollister, said. "Listen faggot, you better buy me some more food. I can barely afford this as it is." Ike said, getting increasingly louder. "What did you just call him?" Jeremy interfered. "I called him a faggot." Ike said, as Jeremy walked closer, and got eye-level to Ike. "Just like you, faggot." "Listen, man, you better shut the fuck up." Jeremy said. "What are you going to do about it, you queer?" A young blonde girl, ran in between of the two of them, pushing the two apart. "Break it up you two." she said. Ike looked down on the blonde chick, and back at Jeremy. "You're lucky this fine chick is hear to separate us. Next time, you Asian faggots won't be so lucky." Ike said, with a big smile on his face, looking down on the two before walking away. Trent, Jeremy, and the blonde chick watched him leave before turning to each other. "Thanks, that would've gotten out of hand pretty fast." Jeremy said, to the girl. "No problem, names Isiss." she said, shaking Jeremy's hand. "I'm Jeremy, this is my boyfriend Trent." Trent was holding his hip awkwardly as he shook her hand. "Thanks." he said. "It was nothing. What the hell is that guys problem?" asked Isiss. "Hell if I know." Jeremy said. As Jeremy and Isiss started to talk, Trent stood there holding his side. He was very light-headed and it was easy to tell he was trying to fight back pain, as he held his hip. Isiss looked over to him, and noticed this. "Are you okay?" asked Isiss. "I'm fine." Trent said. "Are you sure?" "Yeah..." he suddenly dropped. "Trent?!?" screeched Jeremy as he watched him go down. A group of students made their way over to them. "Get someone." Isiss called to them, and two of them disbanded to find help. Jeremy and Isiss got down on their knees to see what was wrong. Isiss put her hand on his hip, and felt it was wet. Isiss lifted up Trent's shirt, revealing a tiny stab wound, with some blood coming out it. This was enough to make Jeremy freak out, but Isiss stayed cool. A couple of the other students, kneeled down next to them to try and help. "Oh my God... What the fuck is that?" asked Jeremy, looking in fear. "That dude that he banged into probably had a pocket-knife or something in his, well, pocket." Isiss said, looking at it. "What do we do?" asked one of the other students, who looked panicked. "I-I don't know, wait to see if someone comes back with help, I guess." Isiss said, being unnaturally calm. ---- Ike, who looked about a year older at this point, sat in a big black Jeep with his dad who was in the passenger seat. Ike was fiddling around with his gold necklace. For some reason, it gave him a feeling of happiness-- and hope. Hope he'll get away from his dad one day. His dad put on a baseball cap, and got out of the car, leaving Ike in their alone. Ike happily sat in the car, for what seemed like two minutes, which was actually an hour. He looked around seeing a crowd of people standing together, watching something. Ike, opened the car door, and slowly and nervously made his way to them. He got in between two members of the crowd, and they were watching these two men yell at each other. One, being Ike's dad, and the other being a black man in his twenties, tattoos all over his body. Ike looked on scared, as they yelled at each other. "You niggers should get the fuck out of America!" Ike's dad yelled. "Fuck you, man." the black men yelled back, pulling out a pocket-knife. Ike's dad looked at the man, and smiled. "Did that offend you?" he asked, smiling. "All niggers should burn." Ike looked on, very scared. He wasn't sure what to do. The black man suddenly lunged forward, stabbing Ike's dad in the heart. "Dad!" Ike yelled in fear. The crowd gasps, and a majority of them run away, in fear. The black man turns to Ike, knowing he just killed this kid's dad with great sorrow. He mouthed "I'm sorry." before the man ran away, hoping not to get caught by the police, who were probably on their way. Ike ran up to his dad who was dying. "Dad? Oh God, what's happening?" Ike asked, in a panic. A few people looked on, not doing anything. His dad started to choke up blood. Ike looked up, seeing the black guy still running, and he looked on in pure hatred. ---- Violet Middleton walked along the school's football field, alone. She had a journal in one hand, and sat down at the 50 yard-line. She opened up her journal, and started going through the pages, until finding an empty one. She started to write down, whatever she wanted to. From a mix of her emotions to personal life to school life. "Mind if I joined you?" a very familiar voice called to her. She quickly shut her journal and turned around, seeing Owen Horne, standing there in a black suit, a bit awkwardly. She smiled, and motioned for him to come. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her, putting his books next to him. "What brings you here?" asked Violet. "I normally come here. Much nicer than my dorm." Owen said, rushing through his words. Violet giggled at how nervous he was. "So, how was the game?" asked Owen, referencing the basketball game from earlier. "Not that bad actually. I thought it would've been a lot more boring, but I guess that's just me." she said, looking at the white, fluffy clouds above her. "I love this." she said, in awe. "What? You've never seen clouds before?" he asked, and she playfully punched him in the arm. "No, dummy." she said, and as she begins to talk they hear a banging behind them, coming from the bleachers. The two look over, Violet being startled, and they see Paul Alexander and his girlfriend, Haley Dixon coming out from under the bleachers. The two watched them leave, not noticing the two sitting there. "Who the fuck does that?" Owen asked, still watching them leave. "Like, come on. Not in public!" Violet said. Owen giggles, and the two look at each other. "So, why are you dressed like a penguin?" asked Violet. "Why are you dressed like a watermelon?" he retorted, referring to her pink jeans and light green shirt. "Touché Mr. Horne. Touché..." ---- Jeremy and Isiss waited outside of the hospital door for Trent when they saw two doctor's walk past them. They were holding clipboards and looked terrified. "That man-- he just bit him." the female doctor said. "I know-- all I know is that the patient is running a high fever, and he might not make it." the male doctor said, a mix of compassion and sadness in his voice. The male doctor looked at Jeremy and Isiss, who were sitting down, watching them. "Are you guys with Trent Jones?" he asked. "Yeah, we are. Is he okay?" asked Jeremy, holding onto Isiss' hand. "He'll be fine, but we need you guys to answer some questions about what happened today." ---- Amanda Dixon sits alone at a table on campus. She sad a striped t-shirt on, with capris. She was reading a book, entitled, "Speak", which is ironic, because that's one thing Amanda doesn't do... speak. She sits alone in the blazing sun most days, and won't even talk to her own sister, Haley. All she hears are the murmurs and talks of the other students-- and she hates it. Ike Dennis, sits down non the other side of her table, putting his feet up on the table, so he can relax. Amanda looks up from her book, and gives Ike a questioning look. He looks at her, and smiles. "If you don't want me to sit here, then just say something, sweet cheeks." he said, putting his headphones in. Amanda doesn't say anything, but she picks up her bag, and her book, and she walks away. Ike watches her leave, and smiles in victory. He rests his head back, and tries to fall asleep, but he feels a hard smack across his face. His eyes shoot open, and he sees Haley Dixon standing over him, looking at him. He hops up, holding his cheek, but not taking his eyes off of Haley. "What the fuck is your problem?" asked Ike. "I saw you with my sister, making her leave, and then checking her out." Haley said, angrily. "Why don't you calm down there, fat lips? She didn't have to leave." Haley is taken back by this insult, and is ready to slap him again, but is stopped by Paul, who grabs her arm. She looks at him in shock. "Paul! What the hell?" she asked, angrily. "He's no reason to get all worked up. Let's just go." Paul said, trying to diffuse the whole situation. "Is this your whore?" asked Ike. Paul looked at him, his face getting redder as he watched how happy Ike got at seeing him mad. Paul walked over to him, and punched Ike square in the jaw, knocking him down. Credits *Paul Alexander *Ike Dennis *Jeremy Flynn *Trent Jones *Isiss Rivera *Violet Middleton *Owen Horne *Haley Dixon *Amanda Dixon Deaths *Ike's Dad (Flashback) Category:Low on Time Category:Low on Time Issues Category:Issues